


You Protect the Ones You Love

by Larkafree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Sex, Claiming, M/M, Male Omega, Male Slash, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Sounding, Wolf Pack, challenging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkafree/pseuds/Larkafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I changed it up! Sam must help Dean keep the secret that he's sparked as an Omega from their packmaster and father. Dean must find a mate soon, unmated omegas are frowned upon. Castiel shows interest in the prospect but how will Cass get Dean from John without revealing the secret? Slash. Smut. Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise you're not an Alpha!

**Author's Note:**

> If you are going to complain about the spelling of Castiel's nickname save your breath!

The day John Winchester's first son was born was a day of celebration in the Winchester pack. Dean is raised as a strong-minded alpha, like his father before him. Dean remembers hearing John's disappointed tone every single time he didn't track or hunt good enough.

"Dean, why aren't you getting this? A packmaster must be the best at defending his pack and that includes tracking unwanted wolves and keeping them off our territory."

Dean's response was always, "yes sir, sorry sir, I'll try harder next time." He felt like he was shaming the pack name upon each failure. How does a packmaster keep control if he can't even tell his pack members apart? The young wolf really did try, but to no avail.

When Sam was born it was another day of celebration. John was not so strict on his second born son's upbringing. Sammy could get away with practically murdering a rival pack and John would defend him to the end. "Sam, why aren't you trying?"

"I am sir." The younger wolf would answer back, venom dripping from his words.

John would scoff, but let it slide. It was his youngest, nothing really substantial was riding on his shoulders, not like Dean, future packmaster of the Winchester pack.

Dean and Sam were well-behaved young pups, listening to their father and learning among the pack as they matured. No one in the pack or any of the other packs question Dean being the alpha to take over the pack.

When Dean was nearly eighteen something very unexpected occurs. The young wolf is hanging out with his friends in a clearing near the river when Dean feels something stir in his loins, causing him to double over in discomfort. Sam notices first and pulls Dean away from the group.

The smell is the first thing that hits Sam. It's not the scent of an alpha, strong and musky like their father but an intriguing aroma. Sam manages to get Dean into their car as fast as he can and back to their house. Thankfully the pack is out hunting or something and the place is empty.

Sam steps back from his hunched over older brother and watches, uncertain of how to proceed.

Dean moans quietly as he curls into a ball, cradling his knees to his chest. That was the first time Dean went into heat. It was disgraceful for an alpha to father an omega, the entire pack would not be very accepting of Dean once they knew the truth.

Both young wolves could just imagine the shock and betrayal on John's face when he was informed. Sam thought it would go something like a vacant expression on John's usually grim face, then shock and ending with rage, lots and lots of rage. Losing his next in line would be devastating to any packmaster. The proud John could possibly disown Dean, but that was rash and uncalled for. There was a pretty good chance the pack wouldn't stand for that. Okay, so Sam might have kidded himself on that. John nearly stopped eating when his wife and Omega, Mary died. Neither Dean nor baby Sam seemed to be able to reach their father. Emotionally he was empty, Ellen helped, but that was years later. The emotional scars were already set, Dean was fearful of failing his father and pack. Sam was set to rebel against John for the way he treats Dean and John had gone into army tactics, raising the boys to be strong and independent, but leaders as well.

Sam was nearing the time when he would spark and be labeled as an official member of the pack. It was implied that Sam didn't have the skills or strength to be an alpha and certainly not be the third in line of the pack. Dean and Sam are terrified of John finding out about Dean so the brothers devise a plan.

Sam would purposely rub all Dean's clothing with his scent. It was a beta scent, but it was still better than the pack finding out Dean was a breeding mule and not their alpha and next pack leader.

The pack started to notice the change in Dean. He was not as dominate as before and John was getting worried.

It came to light once, Dean had accompanied John to aid in the negations of possibly expanding the pack territory through mating. Dean didn't know that it was a proposed engagement for Andy. He was furious, but didn't dare voice it. He listened to the terms that the other packmaster was offering and knew Andy would never in a million years agree with this. The young wolf walked away in the middle of the discussion and this intrigued the other alpha.

"John, what is with your boy? He seems awfully quiet, not really alpha behaviour. I've never known an alpha to willing show his back to a rival alpha during negations."

John does turn to look at Dean and can see the inner turmoil within bubbling to the surface, but why hasn't he spoken? "Dean, come 'ere boy," he nearly growls.

Dean's head pops up at the command. He submits to the aggression in his father's voice and nearly trips over himself to comply. That was the first true sign.

Dean was perfectly happy when it was deemed he was a beta. John seemed okay with it also, utterly disappointed, but slowly coming around to the new knowledge.

Both young Winchesters knew if they were discovered John would feel disgraced, so instead Sam and Dean drive two towns over and go to a pack doctor. Ellen Harvelle, thankfully was very understanding of the situation.

"Hello Sam, Dean." She greets the brother warmly with a quick hug to both as she ushers them into an exam room down the hall.

They both greet her back. "Hey Ellen."

"Well, what can I do for my two favourite Winchesters?" She sits down on a stool in the exam room.

Dean looks down at his hands, fidgeting. Sam clears his throat and elbows Dean in the side.

Dean hisses at the contact, but looks up finally.

"What?" The pretty doctor looks from one brother to the other, concerned.

"It's Dean, he uh, how to word it right?"

Dean interrupts, "I'm not a beta." He huffs as his arms cross in front of his chest, pissed he has to be here in the first place. Dean Winchester does not do doctors.

"Uh, ok Dean, so if you aren't a beta and it's been established you aren't an alpha what does that leave you as?" Ellen rifles through a few papers in her lap. She was a little caught off guard at this but she'll listen to what they have to say.

Dean groans as he gets up from his seat and paces the room. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a damn omega!" He kicks a trash can in frustration.

"That's highly unlikely Dean." She looks at Dean's medical history, what little she has and shakes her head.

Sam pipes up at that moment, "it's true, I've smelt it and he has these spells."

Ellen looks up from her folder and gives a slightly puzzled look. "If that's true I will run some tests and make sure of it. And for the record they're called 'Heats'.

"I don't care what they're called, make them stop! I can't live like this. Dad's gunna freak and I don't know what to do."

She puts the folders down on the exam table and tries to console the now distraught teen.

Dean hates to admit it but he sobs into Ellen's open arms, crying out his anger and frustration and confusion of his body turning against him.

After a good five minutes of Dean hugging the doctor Ellen lifts her head and motions for Sam to leave the room. "Dean, sweetie, I know you don't want to but I'm going to need to examine you and get some blood."

Dean shoots his eyes towards his retreating brother. "Sammy! Don't leave."

Ellen shakes her head, "I think it's best if he's not here for this." She leans in close to Dean's ear and whispers, "you need to strip and sit on the table with your legs in the holsters."

Dean's face pales noticeably. Dean trades his jeans for an examination gown as he reluctantly sits on the table like asked.

Ellen tries to be quick, but thorough with her exam. She prescribes Dean a heat suppressant and uses a fake name, Brian Johnson.  
\----------  
A month goes by with the brothers worrying that their deceit will be discovered. Ellen calls with good news. Dean is a perfectly healthy omega through his first heat and ready for mating. Neither Sam nor Dean thinks it's that great of news but they thank Ellen anyways.

Alphas and betas don't fully mature until twenty-one so Dean has just under three years to tell the pack before he is expected to take on a mate. That's going to be three long years for both it seems. Sam will most likely be expected to find a mate soon as well. As an omega it's dangerous to leave Dean unprotected while he is unmated. Omegas are mature once they go through their first heat, which ranges from eighteen to twenty-one.

Dean tries his best to show dominance among the pack to keep them from suspecting but John has no alpha to take over now. Within two months John's taken on a new mate and has her pupped.

Sam is nearing his eighteenth birthday, Dean his nineteenth when their younger brother, Adam is born. Dean and Sam show their joy at the celebration dinner, but shrink into the background early on. John was boasting and showing off his newborn as if he was the most prized possession he had, more loved than them even. Who neglects their sons and takes on a new mate just to get the alpha he wants? John Winchester, that's who. Neither Sam nor Dean can take the looks John shoots them now that he has his next opportunity for his alpha son. Kate is slightly ashamed by John's actions but she can't openly challenge his behaviour, in front of the entire pack. She loves her son and her husband mate, but sometimes he can be so cold and inhumane to his own flesh and blood. She hopes that Adam will be an alpha, she doesn't want her son to share Dean and Sam's fates.

The brothers decide to roam the forest to pass the time instead. They are up near a ridge when Sam stops dead in his tracks and circles back to protect Dean, hackles raised. He's caught a scent and it's not one of their pack. In fact it's an alpha's scent and a foreign one. Sam growls, alerting Dean to the danger. He makes sure he is between Dean and the stranger.

Just twenty feet ahead of Sam's line of sight he sees a large gray wolf emerge from the bushes. He is large, with strong shoulders, a compact muzzle and large blue eyes. It's a second before the other wolf catches on to the situation and bares his teeth.

Sam holds his ground, eyes staring at the threat, ears erect and forward, tongue retracted, nose shortened, head held high with his neck arched, body tall and erect, tail held high and quivering. He is the textbook display of aggressive and possessive. He's trying to keep the alpha away from Dean. He knows how to protect one of his pack from an enemy, but he's never been faced with an unfriendly alpha before. They bare their fangs at one another and stare each other down. Dean is whimpering behind Sam, looking away, eyes closed to slits, ears flattened and turned down to the side, mouth closed with his teeth covered, head lowered, neck extended, body crouched low with his tail tucked under his body, wagging. He is obviously terrified, trying to figure out if he can get away.

After a tense five minute stare down where both wolves stand their ground, the gray wolf breaks eye contact and lifts his leg to mark the area as his territory; Pretty much telling them to go away.

Sam pants heavily as he watches the wolf stalk away. He turns to check on Dean, who is now lying in a ball of fur.

The first thing Sam does is nip at Dean's ear. "What the hell Dean! You didn't tell me you are in heat."

Dean looks down and whimpers. "Sorry, we couldn't get the suppressants this month…"

Sam growls as he noses at his brother. "Well that was fucking close. You have no idea how difficult that was. A beta standing up to an alpha, he could have killed me! If he stayed much longer I would have submitted and he would have pounced on you."

"I didn't think we'd run into any wolves out here. They're all at the celebration. I wasn't thinking about a rival pack."

Sam just nudges Dean onto his feet. "It doesn't matter now. We best not get caught in this part of the woods from now on."

Dean nods his agreement and they head back to the pack house. They shift while in the outskirts of their land. Wolves can't mask their scents very well while in wolf form and they don't need a beta smelling Dean all delicious as he is currently.

They dress in their torn jeans and muscles shirts before they enter the party again. They bypass the festivities and head straight for Sam's room to find some clothes for Dean to wear that reeks of beta and not omega in heat.

Sam finds one of Dean's heat suppressants in a bottle in the back of his dresser drawer and hands it to his brother. "Tomorrow you go to Ellen and get more."

Dean nods his head in submission.

Luckily there are no more run-ins with the mysterious gray wolf and Dean keeps on top of his pills.

By the time Dean is nearly twenty-one John is pressuring him to find a mate. "Come on Dean, why don't you take on Ellen's daughter, Jo, you remember her right? long slender legs, blonde with rich blue eyes. She'd make a great match for you."

Dean groans, trying to avoid this as much as possible. "She's too outspoken and you know it. She had Garth on his knees last night just because he tried to punk her beer."

John nods in agreement and walks away reluctantly.

Once Dean has found his mate Sam will be allowed to take on a mate too, but Dean is getting sketchy about being at the house now.

Dean is dreading having to tell his dad and pack, but it's getting harder to deny his true nature as each month passes. Dean must find an alpha or beta and soon.

Sam can see the stress Dean is under from their dad and the pack. So much is expected of him and he doesn't know what to do, how to let them down gently. He decides Dean needs a run in the forest. Things are simpler when it's just you and the forest beneath your paws. Dean reluctantly agrees to join his brother.

They are running through a small clearing up by the mountain top when Sam senses they are being watched. His first instinct is to guard Dean, it's become first nature.

Dean can tell something is off when Sam's fur stands on edge. "What is it Sammy?"

Sam snarls, "I smell a wolf, alpha." He turns his head, searching out the scent. It seems vaguely familiar, but he can't place it. Sam growls as he paces around Dean protectively. He stops mid step when he hears the branches of a nearby bush rustle.

From behind the bush emerges the same gray wolf from before. Sam assumes the position, snarling at the alpha.

Dean whimpers and hides behind a huge tree at the edge of the clearing, making sure Sam is still between him and the alpha. He whimpers quietly, cursing the fact he has no control over his future and no implied dominance. He should be able to protect himself, not need Sam there. He is so upset he shifts back to human and begins sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's ears perk up at the sound of his brother in distress. He bares his teeth at the gray wolf but backs away, slowly inching towards Dean to check on him. They can't communicate when one is human and the other is wolf. He shifts back as well and keeps his eyes on the wolf. When he is standing beside Dean he looks down and kneels to hug his brother, consoling him. Sam looks up and sees the wolf is gone and sighs, relieved. "Dean, it's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you. It's my duty as your brother." Sam tenses when he sees movement by the bushes and stands to get between Dean and the movement.

A tall dark-haired man walks out of the bushes, head pointed to the ground, eyes scanning the dirt beneath his bare feet. He is dressed in cut off shorts and a faded AC/DC shirt. Sam quickly pulls his jeans and shirt on as well and approaches the man.

"Stop right there! Leave us alone. We don't want any trouble, please just leave." Sam tries to show authority, but he knows as a beta speaking to an alpha is not easy, even if it's not his alpha.

The man looks up and makes eye contact with Sam for the first time as a human. "I'm not a threat, please you misunderstand. Let me explain."

Sam holds his hand up, stopping the man from his approach. "Don't come any closer."

The dark-haired man does stop and looks past Sam to Dean. "He is in heat. I am not here to cause trouble either."

Sam looks back at Dean and gasps. "What? Dean?"

Dean gasps as well. He is most certainly not in heat. He shakes his head.

Sam glares back at the man.

"I mean he was in heat when I first came across you two. It was compelling at first, but then I realized something. You were protecting him as your mate, but you are not his mate." The man speaks slowly, using a low gravelly voice.

Sam gulps, "Are you challenging me?"

"No no, that's not the purpose of me defending this territory. I am not a strong hereditary alpha. My family has produced a long line of betas and I'm the first in generations. I was not conditioned from birth to this role and am still learning. I was just intrigued by the scent, it spoke to me and I had to find the one producing it. I have tracked you for months, you never smelt me before on purpose, but he is getting stronger. Is he unmated?"

Sam looks to his brother and back to the man and nods. "He is my brother."

"What are your names?" He tilts his head slightly.

Sam doesn't sense hostility or danger. "I'm Sam and this is Dean."

"Hello Sam. Hello Dean." He takes a slow step closer and waits.

Dean stirs at the movement and watches the alpha from around Sam's legs.

"My name is Castiel. I promise to behave. Please can I greet Dean face to face?"

The brothers share a look, Dean nods slowly and stands. Sam clears his throat, "Slowly, I will be watching."

Castiel nods, "I would expect nothing less from his brother." He takes a small step closer to Sam and Dean. The omega goes to pull on his jeans and shirt, but Castiel shakes his head no. "Your clothes smell wrong. It confuses the scent."

Dean drops the clothes and hugs himself, wishing this to be over. He knows he can't deny an alpha's request and neither can Sam, especially when the alpha has not done anything threatening.

"Hold out your hand Dean." Sam has researched proper mannerisms for alphas and omegas to greet, but he's very protective and won't let the guy get that close yet.

Dean does as he is told, holding his right hand out palm up for Castiel to smell.

Castiel takes the hand and sniffs, turns his hand over and kisses the knuckles. He waits a second before he moves a step closer and runs his nose up the omega's forearm and kisses the inside of his elbow, than moves in closer still to smell his shoulder. Ettequitte dictates that Dean controls this encounter, if he feels unsafe or insecure he just pulls his hand back. Castiel knows to stay away from his throat and neck; those are very strong scent areas. He trails his nose across Dean's tanned chest and continues down Dean's left arm and stops at his knuckles, kissing them as well before he steps back and nods to Sam.

Sam was holding his breath during the entire encounter, watching Dean's body language for any minute sign he was uncomfortable.

Castiel returns to his previous position in front of Sam and waits.

Dean leans in close to Sam and whispers something the alpha doesn't hear.

Sam turns back to Castiel and clears his throat. "Dean wants to know…"

Castiel holds his hand up to interrupt Sam. "If Dean wants to know something he can talk for himself, can he not?" He turns his head to Dean, not Sam.

Dean gulps and nods his head, keeping his eyes downcast.

After a minute of silence Dean speaks up. "Do…you…like me?" He rubs his arm nervously. This could be a good thing.

Castiel smiles, "oh yes, very much. You have a very intoxicating aroma. I enjoy your presence greatly."

Dean flushes a deep red at the compliment. He mumbles a half-hearted thanks under his breath.

Castiel takes a step around Sam and grasps Dean's hand gently. "I would very much like to get to know you more, if that's okay with you, Dean?"

Dean nods his head quickly. "Yeah."

"Good to hear. If my lessons have taught me correctly, I need to know of which pack you reside so I may ask your alpha for permission." Castiel looks to both brothers before he notices the tension. "Is that a problem?"

Dean gulps and looks down at his still bare feet. Sam speaks up first, "actually it kinda is. Dean is… well the pack doesn't know he's an omega. He was supposed to be the next alpha… we're letting them think he's a beta. Our dad is the pack leader and it's kind of a disgrace to his name…" Sam rubs the back of his neck.

"Interesting, if he's a 'beta' he still needs a mate, correct?" Sam nods. "Okay then I will be his suitor."

Sam and Dean stare, mouths open in shock. "You mean you'll be his mate?"

Castiel smiles as he pulls Dean into his arms and nuzzles his chest. Dean moans at the action.

"If that reaction is anything to go by I'd say Dean accepts." The man chuckles as he releases Dean.

Dean leans back into the personal space of the alpha, unconsciously.

Sam watches with awe. Dean has the hugest smile on his face. He hasn't seen that look in years. Sam clears his throat, indicating it is time for Castiel to back away.

The dark-haired man complies, walking to the bushes to give the brothers space to talk.

Sam watches the man walk away and whips around to check over Dean for any injuries or marks. There are none. "Dean, what do you think? Can he be your mate?"

Dean closes his eyes, trying to store the smell to memory. He grins and opens his eyes. "Yeah, I think he can be trusted."

Sam nods slowly, "I mean he didn't even go for the neck, which is an act of possession. Maybe he is the solution to our predicament."

Dean nods in agreement, "Plus he smells amazing, fresh rain and pine trees. I'm pretty sure if he didn't leave when he did I wouldn't still be standing."

Sam looks at Dean and over to Castiel, thinking. "But he'll need to get you as a 'beta' from Dad. Do you think he can do it?"

Dean leans to look around Sam and grins as he stands in front of Sam. "Yeah, I think he can do it."

Both brothers are in agreement. Sam turns around and motions for Castiel to come back.

"We have decided that you are a good mate for Dean, but there are stipulations required."

Castiel holds his hand up to interrupt Sam. "I don't mean to be rude but can I hear it from Dean himself?"

Both brothers stare for a moment. Dean clears his throat and steps out behind Sam. "I… would like you to be my mate." Dean nearly chokes on his words, nervous in the presence of such a strong alpha.

Castiel's face breaks into a smile. "Good. Now what are these conditions you spoke of beta Sam?"

It's a clear display of dominance to address an inferior by rank, but Sam doesn't let it deter him. They need this to go smoothly for Dean's reputation in the pack. "Well, alpha, our alpha, our father will not give up Dean, his beta, so easily. You will have to challenge him for Dean, are you prepared for that?"

Castiel nods slowly, taking in the knowledge. "I am okay with that. I will not shame your pack, if I can spare it."

"That's good to hear." Sam sighs, relieved.

It's Castiel's turn to speak of his intentions with Dean. "I feel I must inform you that I have no pack currently though. My father's pack was not very accepting of me. Our alpha, Naomi was not pleased when I sparked as an alpha. She felt threatened by me and propositioned my father. She wanted me to take on a mate and leave the pack. All the pack's omegas were paraded by me. It was demeaning to them and myself."

Dean shifts from one foot to the other and eventually sits down roughly on the ground.

"After I turned down all the female omegas my alpha thought to insult me further by presenting a male omega, Samandriel as a peace offering. I could not believe she would do such a thing to him. He is her son and yet she was willing to give him to me if I would leave. I could not. She got very pissed and kicked me out anyways and threatened if I was ever caught on her lands I'd be killed immediately."

Sam steps back, guarding Dean again.

"I tell you this so you know the situation. I do plan to challenge her, but first I want to find a mate. I am stronger with one, that much I know. Does that change your answer, Dean?"

Dean looks up at Sam then turns to look at Castiel, finally he shakes his head. Castiel holds his hand out, an invitation to Dean to grasp it. Dean does and they walk back into the bush, holding hands. Sam goes to stop them when he realizes Castiel wants to be in wolf form. The dark-haired man shifts and howls as he waits for Dean to shift as well. They nuzzle for a moment before Sam, in his wolf form breaks the sign of affection up and starts running.

Castiel and Dean trail behind, exchanging looks. Castiel sets off first, easily catching Sam. Dean trails behind, still worried.  
\--------  
When they reach the border of their land they shift to human and walk the rest of the way. Dean accepts the clothing Sam carries with him, that smells of beta, which Castiel doesn't seem overly pleased about but doesn't vocalize any complaints. Sam pulls out a rugged looking phone and calls Ellen for support.

The three men make their way to find John and ask for the right of taking Dean into his pack. It is uncommon, but not unheard of for an alpha to take a beta from another pack and that's what they are hoping to convey here.

They find John playing with Adam in the courtyard. Ellen pulls up in her old Chevy truck with Jo in the passenger seat. Sam nods to Ellen and whispers to Castiel now is the time.

"John Winchester, I wish to take your son, Dean as my beta." Castiel stands at his full height, conveying as much dominance as one alpha in his position could.

John stops playing with Adam and straightens out to look at who is addressing him. "And who the hell are you?" He glares as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I am Castiel Novak and I challenge you for the right." Castiel takes a step towards John.

The entire pack gathers to witness the confrontation. No one has ever challenged John and lived to breathe another day. They all expect this alpha to go down quickly.

"Well challenge accepted! Dean is my beta and son and you won't get him without a fight. I warn you I've never lost a challenge in my life."

"I understand." Castiel undresses from his pants and t-shirt as John strips of his own clothing.

Both alphas shift effortlessly and circle one another. The pack gives them space to fight. Dean huddles behind Jo and Sam, scared to see if Castiel actually does it, too nervous to watch.

John edges left, as does Castiel. They are staring one another down for a solid minute before Cass makes the first move and goes to strike at John's hind leg and tail. He misses and John swings around to bite Castiel's front left leg. Dean cringes when he hears the yelp, not knowing who it came from. Castiel shakes it off and lunges forward catching John surprised, teeth sinking into flesh on his flank. They break apart and circle again. The pack is loudly cheering John on, enjoying the display of testontarone.

Suddenly its turns for Castiel, he gets a good grip on John's hind leg and pulls. It becomes an all out dogfight then. No one can tell who is who anymore, it's all a ball of fur and growling. After hearing an ear splitting whimper the wolves separate and Castiel shifts back human, chest heaving, mouth in a snarl as blood drips down his chin. John is lying on the ground, in a lump, breathing heavily. Castiel won.

Ellen steps forward and kneels, "pack master."

Quickly the entire pack realizes John lost. This new guy is the alpha. They one by one kneel before him. Sam and Dean do as well.

Castiel looks around at the bent heads and snarls. "I am not your pack master. I did not challenge your alpha for that right. He is still your pack master. I won the right to claim my pack members. I will take Dean and leave."

Sam stands up quickly and shoves Dean into his car and starts the engine up. "Get to the edge of our lands as fast as you can!"

Castiel grabs his clothes and runs for the car as well. He shuts the door and growls. Dean takes off, tires squealing, rubber burning. Dean can hear Castiel breathing heavily still. A phone rings, Dean realizes it's Castiel's. The alpha answers it and talks quickly to the person on the other end. When he hangs up Castiel rolls the window down and yells at Dean to roll his down as well and to drive faster.

Dean has no clue why Castiel is so pissed off. "What's wrong? You won."

Castiel turns his head to look at Dean, his nostrils are flaring. "If you don't drive faster we are going to be in trouble."

Dean asks stupidly, "why?"

Castiel closes his eyes and takes a breath through his mouth, "if we don't make it out of your pack's lands it will get embarrassing for you. You're in heat and I will take you immediately! Now drive!"

Dean gulps as he realizes how hot he feels and disoriented even. Castiel's display of dominance and winning against John pushed Dean into an early heat. "I'm not due for two weeks though."

"Tell yours and my bodies that." Castiel grips the dash with his hand, trying to calm his hormones.

Dean steps on the accelerator, going 80 then 90 miles an hour down the road. Once he crosses the river he slows down and turns to Castiel. "We are out of my land."

"Good," is all Castiel says before the authority in his voice stops Dean from driving. He pulls off the road as fast as he can and barely has the car turned off before he is pulled rather roughly from the confines of the car. Dean feels his back make contact with a tree trunk when he groans.

Castiel is in his personal space in a second flat, mouth nuzzling at his neck, licking and nibbling at the warm flesh. He pulls away for a second to murmur, "God you smell like heaven." He kisses his way up Dean's neck, finding his lips and claiming them as well. Shirts are ripped off in the frenzy, pants are amazingly unbuttoned and pulled down, neither are wearing underwear. The alpha is on his knees before his omega, nuzzling at his hip lovingly. He shoots one quick glance up to Dean to make sure he is okay with this before he takes in the omega's hard cock in his mouth and starts sucking him off. He bobs his head up and down to a good rhythm, wanting Dean to get close. He slides his hand up and around Dean's hip, making his way to Dean's slick entrance. He pushes one finger in slowly, hearing Dean moan loudly, throatily. Castiel adds a second finger quickly, feeling how fast Dean is adjusting. He has three fingers in Dean when he feels Dean's body tense up and orgasm.

Dean is blind-sided by his orgasm, having no real control over holding it back. That's never happened before, he'd always been able to last longer when he was jerking and fingering himself before. His hips jerk as he pumps his release into Castiel's mouth with a dirty moan.

Castiel pulls off, wiping his mouth with a grin. "You taste just as good as you smell."

Dean can only murmur nonsense as he slides down the rough bark and sits with his knees to his chest.

Castiel cradles Dean's head to his chest as he tries to not rut against him in the process.

Dean comes to his senses a minute later when he smells Castiel's arousal still seeping out of his pores. The omega nearly whines when he realizes he has not satisfied his proposed mate or actually mated with him yet.

"Relax Dean. It's okay, we have lots of time. Just sit with me for a minute to recover your strength."

Dean nuzzles in closer to his alpha's chest, placing small kisses over his chest and shoulders. He pushes Castiel to the ground and straddles him. "I'm all recovered and I need you so bad."

Castiel licks his lips in anticipation, "use me Dean."

Dean reaches behind himself and starts to stroke Castiel's still hard cock. Dean is slightly worried if the huge cock will fit inside him, especially if Cass' knot is in comparison to his length. Dean can't think clearly though and is impaling his ass on Cass within seconds. He gasps when the full length slides deep inside him easily. He must really be in heat to take it all effortlessly. Dean rocks his hips forward slightly and moans, arms going weak when he feels his prostate getting hit. "Oh god!" Dean is swearing like a whore in heat as he fucks himself on his mate's hard cock.

Castiel places his hands on Dean's hips and helps him move. When the alpha is close to knotting he screams out a warning to his mate. "Dean, shit!"

Dean's eyes open wide. He's never been knotted before. Does it hurt? Will he bleed? He can't think straight at the moment and whines when he feels a pressure building inside of him. He gasps when it gets more filling.

Castiel pulls Dean down for a slow and passionate kiss as his cock ejaculates inside of Dean, claiming him on the inside as well as the outside. He pulls Dean's face in close and licks up his cheek, growling in Dean's ear, "mine!"

They lie like this for an hour waiting for the knot to recede so they can separate. When Castiel's cock finally softens Dean is sleeping against his chest, nuzzling his neck. The alpha moves Dean to the side as he cleans himself and Dean up. The sun is going to set soon and they have no place to find shelter for the night. Castiel curses the fact he has no pack. He carries a sleeping Dean into the back of the Impala and puts a blanket he finds in the trunk over his mate. He slides in the front seat and lays down conteplating his next move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sounding

Dean awakens in the middle of the night, shivering and confused. He remembers Castiel and mating with him but he doesn't wake up with him. He shoots up with a gasp.

Castiel sits up in the front seat to comfort Dean. "It's okay I'm right here. Bad dream, sweetie?" He pulls Dean in for a chaste kiss.

Dean nods as he lets Castiel rub his cheek in Dean's hair, effectively transferring his scent to Dean even more. It makes Dean sigh content and he can't believe just how much he's needed that all this time; An alpha or even a beta nuzzling his hair, whispering sweet nothings to him when he has a bad dream. This is what life should be about.

Castiel moves into the backseat to spoon Dean on the bench.

Dean whispers into the night. "I woke up and you weren't there. I thought I was just a 'fuck and dump', which doesn't make sense since you challenged my dad for me, but I was still scared."

"It's perfectly understandable Dean, I was in the front seat to give you more room to stretch out, I did not anticipate you awakening and worrying where I was. Next time I will consider your feelings when I make a decision like that. My apologies."

"Cass, you don't need to apologize to me. I'm just your omega."

"Dean, that is not true. We are partners for life. I will love and protect you with my life and my honour." He rubs his chin in Dean's hair some more as he hums softly. "Tomorrow we get a pack. An alpha is nothing without a pack to command." He kisses Dean's head, "and a mate to adore and protect, and maybe one day have pups with."

Dean's eyes shoot open at that. "What?"

Cass chuckles, "I am not saying now, but in the future it could be an option. Just sleep my love."

Dean's memory is a haze after that, his heat comes back with a vengeance and they moan and pant through two more orgasms each before Dean's temperature finally comes down, indicating his heat to be over.

Castiel calls up Sam to discuss picking up Dean's belongings which his brother has kindly been packing for the past two days. They agree to meet on the south edge of the Winchester pack's territory.

As they arrive at the designated meeting point just off the gravel road Dean's entire body tenses at the sight before him. Sam hasn't come alone, John is there also. The navy blue Charger can be seen as well as their dad's black Chevy truck.

Sam rushes over to the passenger window of the Impala. "I'm sorry Dean. He wouldn't let me drop off your stuff alone, he insisted." He looks ever apologetic.

Castiel nods his understanding, "it's okay Sam. It's a protective thing, any alpha would want to see for themselves."

Sam accepts Castiel's dismissal and walks to his car to unload the boxes.

Dean shudders in the driver's seat. Castiel reaches a hand over and rubs Dean's thigh. "You can do this. Don't let him get too close. Don't let him sniff you. Don't let him intimidate you." Castiel frowns at Dean's expression. "It's not for my benefit I'm telling you this. It's for yours. If he gets close enough to smell me on you or if he sees the bite you will be discovered. And I know that is not what you want, Dean."

"We are mated though, right?" Dean turns his big green eyes to Castiel for reassurance. "He can't keep me from you, right?"

Castiel grins as he responds, "we aren't fully mated but close enough. He will have to kill me to get you back, I promise you that."

"Good," is all Dean says as he pulls the collar of his jacket up around his bitten neck and exits the car to help Sam with his stuff.

They make quick work of putting the boxes in the Impala's trunk and backseat. The entire time John watches from a distance, examining the way his son interacts with his new alpha.

After all the bags are loaded Sam leans in close to Dean and whispers, "I made an appointment for you with Ellen."

Dean groans as he realizes what the appointment is for. "Why'd you do that Sam!"

Castiel reprimands his mate, "Dean, it is best for you to go. I want to make sure you are in good health and I need to speak with Ellen as well, if she is your pack's doctor."

Dean nods, "she is."

"Then it's settled. When is the appointment Sam?"

"Today at three." Sam hands Castiel the card with directions and a phone number.

They thank Sam and head off as soon as they can.

Once the pair is sitting in Ellen's exam room Dean starts getting nervous. What if something is wrong? What if he got injured in the frantic rush of his heat? Tons of random thoughts are racing through his mind when he feels a firm hand squeeze his shoulder. He turns to see Castiel looking into his eyes reassuringly. Dean sighs and nuzzles into Cass' chest, taking in his scent.

Ellen walks into the room at that moment and startles Dean, who nearly jumps out of his chair. "Relax boy, It's just me and I'm not going to tell anyone what I just saw." She winks, "I promise."

Dean chuckles hollowly. They look at one another for a moment before Ellen pats the exam table, pulling the stirrups out for Dean. The omega groans as he trudges to the table and sits on it with his feet in the stirrups. He still feels it's degrading to be examined like this, but he can't really deny that Ellen is being very supportive and reassuring about it the entire time. The exam goes smoothly; Dean is in perfect health, no injuries of any kind, which Castiel is commended on. Dean is pulling his jeans back on when Castiel whispers something in Ellen's ear as she writes her findings down on a chart under Dean's fake name. She stops writing for a second before she looks at Castiel then Dean and points to her office. The two are gone for a few minutes and Dean starts to get nervous something is wrong.

Castiel and Ellen come out of the office looking tense. Castiel brushes off Dean's worried look with a forced smile and a one armed hug.

As they are leaving the office Castiel leans in to kiss Dean's cheek lovingly. "You need a shower and new clothes. I don't like your scent being tainted by the clothes you are wearing."

"Fine Castiel but where do I shower and get new clothes? I have no pack and neither do you." Dean goes to the driver's door but Castiel shakes his head.

"My apartment." Castiel opens the driver's door with a grin.

Dean wants to tell Castiel no one but him and Sam ever drive his car, but he can't. This is his alpha and mate. What he wants is law. He hangs his head in submission. He catches on to what Castiel says and looks at him with surprise. "You have an apartment? Like in the city?"

Castiel nods and chuckles, "yes Dean. I have been disowned by my pack for nearly three years. My belongings stripped from my possession when I was kicked out. I needed a job to pay for food and a place to live, seeing as my family kicked me to the curb, for not complying to the pack master's orders."

Dean just stares at his mate lovingly.

"It's not far inside the city. I just need to swing by my job and talk to my boss. I'll drop you off at the apartment so you can shower and find clothes. Anything in the apartment is yours."

Dean lets Castiel drive his car into the city and stops in front of a small two-story house with a red door. He parks the car and walks up to the front door and unlocks the deadbolt. Inside the living room is immaculate, nothing out of place. Every room is like that; White walls and glass furniture. Castiel shows Dean to the bedroom and then finally the bathroom and where to find fresh towels before he leaves Dean by himself.

Dean finds his way into the closet and smells the dress pants and shirts. They all smell like Castiel and it's heavenly. After ten minutes of snooping around Dean finally strips out of his clothes and turns on the shower. He washes quickly and efficiently. He dresses in boxer shorts and a loose shirt, figuring he's not really planning to leave the apartment for the rest of the day. He takes a stroll around the living room and sits on the couch. He falls asleep quickly.  
\-----------  
Castiel opens the door to the sight of Dean cuddled up on the couch, holding a teddy bear wearing a trenchcoat. He hates having to wake Dean up, but it's kind of necessary. He lifts his mate into his arms and carries him to the bedroom to deposit him on the bed. Dean turns in his sleep and Castiel grins. He reaches his hand out to wake Dean up, gently.

"Dean, I'm back. How was your shower?"

Dean stirs awake slowly and smiles when he sees Castiel leaning over him. "Hmmm, good, thanks for asking." He sits up and stretches. "Get things settled at work?"

Castiel nods curtly. "Yes, I quit. There is just one more thing I need to do before I can challenge my previous alpha."

"What's that Castiel?" Dean looks around the room. He spots a bottle of water and reaches over to grab it. He has the top off and takes a sip.

Castiel looks away from Dean, "officially mark you."

Dean nearly chokes on the water. "What does that mean?"

Castiel pulls his hand out of his jacket pocket to reveal a small syringe. Dean stares at the needle and gulps, terrified. The alpha puts the syringe down on the bed beside Dean and sits on the other side of Dean. "It has probably never been explained to you. I'll try to word it the best I can." He holds both of Dean's hands in his and puts them in Dean's lap. "In the pack I come from we mark our mates a certain way. It's permanent and effective, but also weird and painful. To outsiders it's frowned upon."

Dean looks up scared. "What is it? Tell me, please."

"With male omegas it's called sounding. Simply put, a metal rod is inserted into your erect penis, while it is in you we have sex. It's removed afterwards."

Dean looks close to tears at this point. His voice breaks as he speaks, "is it necessary? You said it's painful."

Castiel leans in, rubbing his nose along Dean's jawline. "It is mostly uncomfortable, but there is pain involved. I will try to be as gentle as I can, I promise."

Dean turns to look at the syringe. Castiel follows his line of sight and picks the needle up. "It's full of lubricate, it's pumped inside to help the insertion. Ellen was not happy when she learned from which pack I am from. She made me swear to inform you of this before I did it. For a beta she is really dominant."

Dean laughs. "That she is. Try growing up with her." Dean and Castiel exchange a thoughtful look. "Okay Castiel, I agree."

"Okay, lie back and we can get started." Castiel removes his clothing as well as Dean's boxer shorts.

Castiel stands at the edge of the bed to gaze upon the beautiful sight of his mate lying naked before his eyes. Dean is toned, tanned even and very strong looking. His emerald green eyes lock onto Castiel's electric sapphire eyes and they know this is how it was meant to be. Deep down they feel the pull to one another. Castiel holds the sound bar and the syringe in his hand as he kneels on the floor between Dean's spread knees.

"Ready?" Castiel looks up to make sure Dean is still on board. He gets a curt nod from his omega who is resting upon his elbows. The alpha takes the protective cover off the needle and squirts a little of the lubricant out, ridding any air bubbles. He takes Dean's limp penis in his hand, massaging the slit before he inserts the hypodermic needle into the slit.

Dean hisses, "that's cold, shit!"

"Sorry, it can't be warmed up. Just try to relax it will be over soon." Castiel rubs Dean's leg comforting him. The small 3.2 millimetre metal cylinder is also lube up and slowly inserted. Dean's face scrunches up at the sensation. It's not really painful, just very weird feeling. Castiel makes sure the entire length is taken in safely before he wraps his lips over his mate's cock and the metal ring to keep it from going deeper. His tongue flicks around the thick weight in his mouth.

Dean's throaty groan gets louder every time the alpha sucks the sound out a little and lets it drop back in. The omega holds off his ear splitting orgasm for a minute before he shoots his release around the sound.

Castiel pulls his lips off Dean's spent cock and holds the come in his mouth as he slowly and carefully removes the sound from Dean. He puts it on the night stand as he drips the come from his mouth onto Dean's naked chest and rubs his fingers in it, holding a finger for Dean to take into his mouth. They kiss very passionately, tongues roaming their mouths. Castiel pumps his rock hard cock furiously, and shoots his release across Dean's chest as well, mixing their scents. Castiel retrieves the sound from the nightstand, rolling it in their mixed semen. He uses his finger to gather up some of the semen, presenting it to Dean. They kiss passionately again as Cass reinserts the sound carefully. He wraps a loose elastic band around the shaft, keeping the sound from being shifted while they mate.

Castiel in his sexual prowess flips Dean with a growl and mounts his mate, pushing into his slick entrance. They are moaning and panting loudly when Castiel pulls Dean flush to his chest and bites his neck, licking his shoulders. He pumps Dean full of his scent, marking him fully. His cock engorges, knotting Dean again. Dean's knees collapse as he feels Castiel inside him. They both lie down on their sides to cuddle through the tie. Castiel nuzzles into Dean, lovingly, whispering, "I love you Dean," as he pulls the elastic band off and removes the metal sound.

They fall asleep spooning.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning Dean is sore, shuffling from the bed stiffly. He makes for the bathroom to shower and nearly collapses when he puts all his weight on his feet. Castiel rushes to his aid and catches the weak omega in his arms. "Dean, are you sure you're okay?"

Dean tries to brush it off as nothing, acting like his feet were just sluggish when in actuality he can barely move or stand without feeling as if that sound is still in his dick. It's weird and disorienting, that's probably the whole point though, make it feel as if his alpha is there always.

While Dean fumbles around in the shower attempting to clean himself Castiel makes him breakfast complete with pancakes and bacon. They eat, both nearly devouring the food. Screwing as much as they have is exhausting. After refueling on the essentials they spend the day in bed, talking.

Castiel asks any question he can think of and Dean does the same.

When Castiel asks Dean about his first heat Dean is hesitant to tell that story, but this is his mate. He won't laugh at him. Dean keeps telling himself that before he starts.

"It happened just before my eighteenth birthday I was hanging out with a bunch of guys from my high school when it hit. Sam got me away from them before they knew what was happening. Once we figured out what was wrong Sam drove me to a cave we used to play in when we were pups on our land. I was screaming, I was too damn hot and I needed to cool down the entire way according to Sam. He dropped my hysterical ass off and booked it to the city. He was back in under an hour, holding a grey plastic bag. He pulled the biggest god damn dildo I've ever seen in my life out of a package and tossed it to me. I screamed at him he must be fricken mental if he thought I would ever use that thing." Dean laughs as he looks out the window. "At first I just jerked off a few times. It seemed to keep me calm for an hour or two. But after five hours of constantly feeling like my skin was on fire, unable to wear clothes because the fabric added to my body temperature I finally picked that stupid dildo up and actually looked at it. It really was massive. Sam left me the bag of sex toys he bought. Inside was water-based lubricant for masturbating, an oddly shaped anal probe and a long vibrator." Dean looks at his hands, rubbing them nervously down his pant legs. "It was so humiliating. I was so horny that I could take the vibrator immediately, the probe was more satisfying, but ultimately the massive dildo was what got me through it. Three days I spent in that cave, riding a ten inch dildo with the vibrator on high massaging my balls. I didn't even know my body could produce that much lubricant or semen. Sam came to check on me every few hours during the day, bringing me food and water. He kept the pack away as much as he could, without drawing attention to my absence.

It was not the most honourable time in my teenage years. Since then I have been on suppressants and the minor heats I suffer I spend locked in my room with loud music blaring as I rode that dildo like my life depended on it."

Castiel holds Dean's head in his lap, fingers stroking through his mate's hair, massaging the scalp, essentially grooming him. "Three years ago you say?"

Dean nods his head with a sad smile. "Longest three years of my life."

"Was it by chance near Deerborn Lake?" Castiel has to look away when he asks.

"Yes, actually it was a mile from the falls. Why?" Dean lifts his head, twisting his body to look at Castiel.

"I spent my time near there when I was kicked out of my pack. It was usually quiet and remote enough to not be bothered by human hunters." Castiel narrows his eyes, trying to remember that time of the year. He did like sunbathing on the top of the rocks by the waterfall edge.

"You mean…" Dean sits up fully to hug himself. "You were the reason I first went into heat all those years ago? Like I caught your scent and it drove my body into a frenzy?" Dean can't stop the full body shudder he feels.

"It is possible. I was not aware of it and I never would have wanted such a devastating physical response for such a young wolf. I am sorry if I am the cause." Castiel brushes his fingers through the hair at the nape of Dean's neck, humming softly an old lullaby his older brothers would sing to him to get him to sleep.

"It's not that bad. I mean I found you in the end, right? Three years felt like a lifetime waiting for you to find me though. I feel complete when we are together, does that make me sound all chick-flicky?"

"Not at all Dean, I feel similar also. I do wish we met earlier. I feel as if our lives are just beginning now. We have more than one hundred years together. In comparison three years is minimal." He pulls Dean in for a strong embrace, kissing the omega deeply, tongues brushing over teeth and gums, exploring new crevices on each swipe.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel and Dean start their day as best they can, a healthy breakfast of eggs and bacon, Dean does love his bacon, and sausage. They get into the car with Dean's boxes still loaded in the backseat and trunk and set off through town, in the same direction of Dean's old pack territory. As it turns out the two packs border along a stream up in the hills. Dean never went near this border though, he knew from stories that Castiel's pack was very aggressive and territorial if you were on their land.

Castiel has had three years to study the wolf rotation Naomi uses for defending her perimeter. He knows when they change shifts and who is more likely to neglect their perimeter checks. He uses this useful information to infiltrate his pack territory and gets within sight of the pack compound before being ambushed by sentries.

"I, Castiel, am here to formally challenge your alpha in combat for the right to lead."

The tawny wolf takes one look at her prisoner and knows. Naomi has been very rigid about intruders and this name is very high on the list. She howls immediately and turns to make sure Castiel and an unfamiliar wolf are instantly surrounded by her fellow pack members as she leads the rogue alpha into the compound to fulfil his challenge. Both men transform back into their human forms for this talk.

Naomi wears a smug look on her face as she exits the main building to address this nuisance, not feeling Castiel is a threat, but still keeping her guard up. The unknown wolf is what wipes the expression from her face. If that is Castiel's mate she has underestimated the young alpha. The smaller wolf is obviously a male, so he's either Cass' beta and the wolf has started his own pack, which does make them a threat, but not a very big one or it's his omega and that makes Castiel twice as strong. A mated alpha has a powerful connection; they are sometimes known to gather strength from their mate even. So if the two males are in fact bonded and mated she knows she must not falter or she'll lose her pack and her life.

She addresses the tall alpha with disdain, "Castiel, long time no see and when I say that I'm referring to the fact you were never to step foot or paw on this land or risk death."

"Naomi," he nods his head to the female alpha with a glare. "Three years, oh how I've missed the warmth of your conversations."

The two alphas stare one another down for a solid minute. Dean stands just slightly to the left of Castiel, away from Naomi.

"I formally challenge you as alpha, what do you say to that?"

The blonde woman snickers and chuckles quietly to herself, "Oh Castiel, you are still so naïve, how in the world do you think you can take me on and live?"

Castiel squares his shoulders as he makes sure to keep his chin as least level, so as not to show any submission. His body language is on edge, he suspects she has some code word of phrase to signal an attack, but has no proof and thinks perhaps he should have left Dean in the car, but the omega down right refused to be physically separated from Castiel so soon after the actual claiming.

"If you're willing to risk his life, go for it, pup." She transforms with a snarl as Dean steps back anticipating Castiel to go into his wolf form as well, to begin the final showdown.

Dean's worried for Castiel, but he knows not to show any weakness in the face of your enemy so he keeps a poker face as he watches from the sidlines.

The brown wolf lunges at the large grey wolf, teeth bared in a vicious snarl. Cass knows enough to protect his neck as he rears up on his hind legs. Naomi also rears up. The two alpha wolves growl and snarl, teeth nipping at each other. The smaller brown wolf goes for the neck, clamping down on the grey wolf's jugular. She thinks she is winning when Cass gets her teeth unclamped with a body roll, feet pushing her away as he takes them both down the hill. They separate long enough for Cass to get to his feet and jump on Naomi, paws on either side of his smaller body. He lets out a huge howl just before he goes for her neck, ripping her bottom jaw from her skull in triumph.

After Castiel wins the challenge against Naomi, effectively killing her in the process the entire pack kneels before him.

Michael, Castiel's older brother is the first to exclaim him their new pack master. Immediately afterwards each member proclaims him their alpha.

Castiel is panting, chest heaving with the exertion required to win. Dean runs up to Castiel to check him for wounds, there are a few.

Michael and Gabriel, another of Castiel's older brothers approach him cautiously, "alpha what are your orders?"

"Samandriel, where is he? I have not seen him here." Castiel allows Dean to wash his wounds with a cloth as he speaks.

Gabriel crosses his arms and points behind him with his head, "he is in the stables."

"What? Why?" Castiel's voice rises, the authority booming.

"Naomi deemed male omegas to be nothing more than cattle and housed him with the horses, alpha."

"Bring him to me now!"

"Yes Castiel." Michael turns and walks off to retrieve Samandriel.

Five minutes later the young man is standing before Castiel and Dean, dressed in torn shorts, no shirt and a thick leather collar around his neck. He immediately kneels and proclaims Castiel his alpha as well.

"Yes, yes, get up Samandriel." Castiel commands with a wave of his wrist.

The man complies and takes a step closer to the alpha, head down, eyes to the ground. Castiel bursts forward suddenly, scaring Samandriel. The young man holds his hand out to allow the alpha to smell him.

Castiel doesn't take the hand as ettiquette dictates he instead surges forward and rips the collar off, flinging it to the ground with a snarl. "This is unacceptable. Omegas are not to be treated like this."

Samandriel cowers, knees shaking from the authority in Castiel's voice. Castiel takes a step back when he sees the look of fear in his old friend's eyes. "Dean?"

Dean steps forward as commanded, "Yes Castiel."

"Please take Samandriel here to my room and have him bathed and dressed properly. I wish to speak with him in private. He will not feel as threatened by you."

"Yes Castiel," he nods, looking down, "As you wish alpha."

"Dismissed." Castiel watches as Dean takes Samandriel by the hand and leads him to the main house to be washed.

Gabriel and Michael stand by the archway. "Gabriel, I want you to gather the pack, the entire pack, pups included. Meet in the courtyard, you have three hours. Go!"

"I'm on it, I'm on it Cassy!" Gabriel jumps, faking saluting his brother.

"Michael, you are to hand in a full pack roster, I want the name, birthdate and rank of each and every member of this pack on my desk by week's end."

"Yes pack master." He glares at his younger brother, but nods and walks off as well.

Castiel strolls up the steps to his new office to look over the finances and boring pack accounts. He gives Dean an hour to get Samandriel cleaned up before he enters his room. The man he sees standing before him this time is a strong young man with blonde hair and large blue doe eyes. It's what he expects to see, not the filthy and broken looking man from before.

Samandriel bows his head in submission, "alpha."

"Samandriel, come sit down. Let us talk. I want you to tell me what happened when I left. I know I can trust you to tell me the truth and not the pack line as Gabriel and Michael will obviously spew."

They talk for a solid hour. Dean listens in while sitting close to Castiel. What they hear from Samandriel is appalling. Naomi went on a rampage and sent her own son to be the pack whore. It's difficult to tell who is more shocked Dean or Castiel.

Samandriel is given a room to recover and sleep in down the hall from the alpha and his mate.

Castiel and Dean walk down the staircase to the courtyard for Castiel to address his new pack officially. "I am your new alpha, Castiel. Many of you will remember me from before. I am Chuck's son. I have made several appalling discoveries. From this moment forward anyone I find disrespecting an omega in this pack will be dealt with swiftly and without mercy. Anyone who is not onboard with this new law is shown the door. I will not tolerate it. Do I make myself clear?" Castiel watches the facial expressions of his pack, looking for members that are showing distaste at the law. He notes each one to tell Gabriel for later. He also has the account of events from Samandriel. He recites a few more new laws he is implementing and calls the meeting to an end with stating that no pack member may leave the heaven territory until he says so. He doesn't want a member to tell Dean's pack about his position just yet. Dean and him will confront John in a few days, after his pack is in order once more.

It turns out not all the pack was accepting of Naomi's rules, only the ones closest and loyalist to her abused Samandriel and the other omegas. Each of these members is called into Castiel's office separately and given the option to leave the pack, never to return. Not a single one agrees to leave quietly, by the end of the day there are six dead betas' bodies to be disposed of and Castiel needs to have his office cleaned. He learned his lesson; a defiant member is a danger and best dealt with. Uriel and Zachariah have their throats ripped out. Ion, Esper and Nathaniel are missing their heads entirely and Raphael is missing his heart and his left arm by the time Dean gets Castiel to back down.

By the end of the week the pack roster is on Castiel's desk as commanded. He restructures the pack as he sees fit and calls in each unmated omega listed to talk to them. Many he remembers having paraded by him, a few have just come into maturity. At the end of each busy day he feels exhausted and can't wait to see his bed. Dean makes sure that after a certain time no one disturbs them in their room. Mostly Dean just moans loudly during sex, giving the entire pack nightmares and Cass loves Dean and wouldn't want him any other way.  
\-------  
On Saturday Castiel calls up Sam, to arrange a meeting with John, in hopes of negotiating a pack alliance. Sam gets his father to agree, but he's not thrilled. Castiel is just relieved that John isn't outright refusing upon the ground of the recent defeat he suffered; shame of not just losing his son but also losing in a challenge to another alpha.

Castiel calls upon his betas, Gabriel and Balthazar to come along for this meeting. He also asks Hester, Inias, and Rachel to come as well. And of course Dean is right by Castiel's side, refusing to be left behind, as if Castiel would ever do that to him. Dean feels comfortable enough in his new pack to tell his previous pack the truth, finally.

As Dean makes the quick ten minute drive to the rendezvous location he feels butterflies in his stomach. He brushes it off as just nervousness; he has nothing really to fear from this encounter. He grips the steering wheel tightly as he attempts to calm his nerves. Castiel notices the agiation in Dean's posture while he makes the trek.

"Dean, is everything okay?" Castiel reaches over, resting his left hand on Dean's thigh reassuringly.

Dean shoots a quick glance over to his mate, achieving eye contact momentarily before looking back at the road. "Yeah, Cass, it's just my dad."

Castiel ponders the predicament then nods and squeezes his mate's thigh. "It will be okay Dean, I promise your father cannot and will not do anything to harm you, you have my word."

Dean looks down at the hand upon his lap and nods. "I know, it's just…" He adverts his eyes and sighs, "dad was always kind of a hard ass when it came to me and I think I've let him down in some way. And before you tell me that's nonsense and I'm just overreacting I want you to know that when he found out I wasn't an alpha well he ripped out a few trees by the house in anger. He thinks I don't know, but I heard it."

"That's just a father reacting to disappointment, badly. You can't live your life in fear of upseting a man that has no control over your destiny anymore." The alpha moves closer, lending his warmth and confidence for Dean to feel.

They complete the drive in silence, with Castiel leaning against Dean as he drives along the forest road.

Castiel steps from the Impala first, Dean slightly behind Castiel as is proper. Castiel's betas exit their cars, Balthazar in a sleek charcoal grey Lambourgini with butterfly doors, Gabriel in a blue Fiat. The two men flank Castiel's sides, but not at attention, more as backup in showing a presence.

"Greetings Winchester pack." Castiel nods to John first before he turns to Sam and Ellen. "As pack master of the Angel pack, I send out my humble wishes to propose an alliance." They wait while John takes in the request. He is still leery about the alpha.

"Why should we form an alliance?" John scoffs as he looks to Castiel's pack. "And where is my son?"

Dean steps out from behind Castiel, nervously. "Oh I believe you know my mate, Dean."

The entire Winchester pack growls and shouts at the statement. Sam and Ellen quiet them down. John steps forward, puffing out his chest. "How dare you talk of my son as your omega! He was raised to be an alpha but went into your pack as a beta."

Dean steps forward, head held down. Castiel lets Dean walk towards his father slowly. Dean stops a few feet away from Castiel, too scared to go further. "He speaks the truth, dad."

"What! Dean! How could you?" John steps forward, nostrils flaring. Castiel tenses, as does his entire pack. Kate, John's mate, steps forward placing a hand on her alpha's shoulder. John looks over at Sam then to Dean, both are nodding. He clears his throat, "I mean I'm glad you have found your place in your new pack. I wish all the best for you." They can tell it's a speech he has obviously rehearsed many times before saying it now, but it's taken on a new meaning now. "I still… love you as my son, no matter what." Kate nods her head reassuringly. She motions for Dean to come closer, but Dean is terrified to leave Castiel's reach. Kate instead pulls John to Dean, sensing the fear. She motions for John to hug his son. This is the moment they are all worried about, John's reaction when he smells Castiel on Dean and the realization hits home. John slowly moves forward sniffing the air, they hug awkwardly when John snarls and pulls away.

Both packs are on high alert now. Castiel is by Dean's side instantly.

"It's true. He's been pupped." John practically spits venom as he says it.

This causes Castiel to get between his mate and John, protecting him with a growl. Ellen rushes forward, she stops when Castiel crouches, growling loudly.

"Relax Castiel, remember I'm a doctor. I just want to confirm it's true." She edges closer as John backs away, avoiding eye contact, so as not to challenge Castiel in any way.

Castiel stands from his protective crouch when he feels Dean shaking against his back, obviously sobbing. Castiel steps aside, slowly, to allow Ellen to look at Dean, but keeps his arm around his mate's waist, possessively.

Ellen leans in to smell Dean also and hums. She then asks for Dean's arm and rolls his sleeve up to check his pulse at the elbow. She places a hand over Dean's abdomen and waits. "Yes, he is."

Dean shivers and hides against Castiel's chest, sobbing quietly.

"He best be properly examined in an office. If your pack doctor is unavailable, I'm more than happy to look at him."

Castiel just nods to Ellen and mouths, "Thank you, Ellen." He walks Dean back to his car and puts him in the passenger seat.

John watches this with awe. Castiel honestly protected him like his mate and Dean allowed it, perhaps Dean really is an omega after all. How else would someone besides a Winchester ever drive Dean's car and live to tell the tale.

Castiel comes back to the meeting and they successfully agree upon a mutual alliance. It seems that a beta has taken a liking to Rachel. Her long brunette hair and hazel eyes captures Andy's, a blonde haired, blue-eyed beta around Sam's age, stare moments after the whole Dean being pregnant ordeal has been calmed down. Andy whispers something to Sam, who whispers something to his father a minute later. Castiel is intrigued as to what they are whispering about, but it's soon answered when John walks up to Castiel, pointing to Rachel and asks of her status. Castiel smirks, his plan is working, the more intertwined their packs become the stronger the alliance is. Castiel calls Rachel over and has a quick talk with her before sending her back to his place. It takes a few minutes to work out the details but both packs agree upon the pairing. Rachel and Andy becoming mates will benefit both packs. The fact that Dean is carrying a pup of both packs certainly helps too. Not a single member of the Winchester pack utters an insult or demeaning word about Dean's position. Castiel and Sam are grateful for that.

As Castiel drives them back to the pack Dean comes to terms with the fact he is pregnant. When they arrive home Dean goes to their room.


	5. Dean needs a friend

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few days of Dean refusing to leave his and Castiel's room the alpha knows something is wrong with his mate, but the omega will not even let Castiel near enough to him. He just cries into the pillows on the bed and when someone approaches he growls and snarls until they leave. Castiel does the only thing he can think of and that's to call Ellen. The Winchester's pack doctor tries her best to reassure the alpha that he hasn't don't anything wrong with Dean. The pregnant omega is denning, staying in his room where it's safe for him and his growing pups, but Dean should be letting Castiel near him at least. That worries the beta but she can't check on Dean and if Dean is unwilling to leave his room their pack doctor needs to examine him. Castiel admits his pack has no doctor anymore; Uriel was killed in the pack cleansing. She recommends a few doctors she knows in the city who are knowledgeable of the shifter society's ways and could help. Castiel thanks Ellen politely before ending the call.

Balthazar entered Castiel's office to get some papers signed near the middle of the conversation. He waits for the alpha to finish before he clears his throat to speak a suggestion. He has noticed over the past few weeks that this alpha has a different way of running the pack. It is more efficient and productive and he has shown a more lenient temperament to the lower ranking members of the pack. This might be the perfect time to come clean of a secret he has kept for nearly thirty-five years. "Alpha, if I may speak with you about something. It may be a solution to your problem with your mate Dean. But I warn you it may not be the easiest thing to hear pack master."

Castiel pushes away from his desk to rub the back of his neck. "Please brother, come sit. I am willing to hear you out. I can't promise I will not react as you wish, but I am open to solutions."

The tall sandy blonde beta takes the seat in front of his alpha and looks down at the wooden desk for a moment. "Well, I was more reckless in my youth, as you may remember."

Castiel nods in agreement, recalling the time he and Gabriel stuffed Michael's bed full of moose feces and let him tear his room apart to rid the place of the odour. He smiles at the fond memories. "Continue, brother."

"I also may have strayed from the rules once or twice." He looks up tentatively and averts his gaze when Castiel stares in his direction. "I have a daughter. She is not pure-born wolf. She is nearly thirty-four years old."

Castiel narrows his gaze, "why are you telling me this? And why do you think this will help me with Dean? She will be killed on sight, you know this. As your alpha I should be the one to issue the order."

Balthazar looks down, submitting to his alpha's booming voice. "Her name is Jane, she is a doctor. I thought she could be the new pack doctor. Honestly she deserves a chance to prove herself before you condone an innocent wolf to death for her parentage, which she had no control over."

Castiel listens to the beta's logic. It is true, just because your parents are a certain rank does not mean you are as well. He and Dean and even Samandriel are perfect examples of this. Each pack member has the right to live among the pack without fear. Balthazar's daughter has a trade they need and she has a strong father to back her up. "Who is the mother, human?"

Balthazar nods, keeping his head down so as not to challenge his questions. "She was a girl I met at a club when I was younger and didn't understand pack pride. Her name is Jasmine. She lives in Oklahoma near Jane. She does not know I am wolf. I made sure to keep that from her."

Castiel leans back in his office chair, contemplating if this could work. A lot is riding on the pack's acceptance.

Balthazar bolts up, "I'll let you think on it, Castiel." He makes for the door, leaving the papers on the desk.

Castiel stands up suddenly, startling Balthazar as he has the door ajar. "No!" Balthazar freezes mid-step. "I mean I don't need to think on it. If she is as you say knowledgeable in wolf customs and law I will grant her sanctuary in the pack, but she must be accepted by Dean first. There is no point taking on a doctor if he will not allow her near him seeing as Ellen is not permitted to enter our pack territory."

Balthazar nods his understanding and closes the door. "Set up a meeting quickly, but make sure she enters the territory in wolf form. We are stronger that way and she will need all the advantage she can get to win the pack and Dean over."

Balthazar reopens the door, nodding as he leaves.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel and Balthazar are incredibly tense and agitated when the time comes for the meeting with Jane. She agreed to meet for a "job interview" with the alpha's mate. Not many details were given to her, just that she best enter the territory slow and cautiously. She knew her life was in the balance, but she trusted her father, who has been there for her in every step of her life, including sending her off to medical school with all expenses paid.

She knew enough to have her medical supplies sent ahead by mail, seeing as she would not be able to carry them as a wolf. She transformed by the border, smelling the boundary line easily, leaving her red Porsche consealed in the bushes by the roadway. She trots past the tree markers and sets a slow gait heading towards the main pack house. When she is two hundred feet from the river she encounters the first of the wolves. It's a larger tawny coloured female beta. She bares her teeth at the intruder but doesn't impede Jane. Next she trots past a smaller gray male beta, he does stop her. She bares her teeth in challenge, as is customary between two wolves meeting. He backs down quickly.

When she makes it to the courtyard of the house the pack is gathered to meet her. She emerges from the treeline to shocked gasps. Standing before Castiel and Balthazar is a large pure white wolf with striking purple eyes. Balthazar beams with pride at the sight of his daughter aweing his pack. This is a huge step for wolf shifters. Never before have they allowed a half-breed in their midst. Castiel warned the entire pack of the visitor, but didn't inform them of her status, he wants them to meet her as equals.

Many of the wolf male betas are heard whining quietly, tails tucked under their bodies, wagging. The betas in human form shudder at the white wolf's presence, tidying their appearances. Castiel has to grin at the sight. Balthazar's daughter is obviously going to be well accepted, if the males' reactions are a good indication. Balthazar nudges Castiel with a smirk and starts undressing to shift himself. Moments later standing beside the alpha is a blonde toned wolf, with white patches on his chest and muzzle. The alpha clears his throat to address the pack, "angels I'd like to introduce to you to a potential member of the pack. This is Jane; she is Balthazar Novak's daughter and my niece. Please show her courtesy as she tours the house. She is here to fulfill the position of pack doctor. Jane, Balthazar please join me in my office."

The two wolves exchange greetings for a moment before a few of the bolder male betas approach to greet her as well. Balthazar, as a protective father snarls at the intruders. Jane on the other hand proudly stalks past them all with her muzzle held high, giving off an authority they haven't seen in a female beta before. Looking at the two wolves interacting it's obvious that they are father and daughter. Balthazar snickers as he trails behind his daughter, watching as the males back away to give her space. Balthazar shows her to a room off the main courtyard for her to shift and dress in. He dresses in his pants and v-neck shirt from before and waits for her.

A tall, slender young woman comes out of the room, with thick wavy brown hair and purple eyes. Her nose is small and her lips full and pouty. She has a very curvy body and each guy in the area stares at her ass as she follows her dad up a flight of stairs, holding her medical bag in her right hand. They enter the alpha's office with a quick knock. Balthazar holds the door open and waits for his daughter to enter first.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane listens to the alpha and nods at the appropriate times. "Thank you for the opportunity. I know it's a very taboo topic, but I agree that parentage should not dictate your role in a social environment. I was greeted as an equal and it felt very liberating to see. I may find a home here, I hope. Now to business I hear your mate is pupped and refuses to leave your room. May I examine her, as that is the deciding point, correct?" Both Balthazar and Castiel share a look. "What? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong sweetie. It's just that Castiel's mate is not female, but male. And let's just say very outspoken." Balthazar gives a very short chuckle, stopping after a moment to look down from Castiel's gaze.

"Yes, Dean is very touchy. He won't even let me near him right now. It's distressing me. I'm hoping you can help. Do you have any experience with male omegas?" Castiel narrows his eyes at the young beta.

"Not exactly, but I have studied them extensively. Am I going to meet him?" She edges, gently.

Castiel nods and stands from behind his desk. "Certainly, this way, just be prepared to be growled at and have stuff thrown your way." He tries to smile, but only grimaces.

They head down the hallway to the large double doors of Castiel's room. They can hear the soft whimpering through the door. A soft masculine voice is heard next, "Dean, you need to eat something, keep up your strength, for the pups. Please?"

Castiel sighs loudly and opens the door, revealing Dean huddled on the bed and Samandriel sitting beside him with a tray of a sandwich and orange juice. "Samandriel, thank you for trying, you may leave." The young omega nods quickly and exits the room. "This is Samandriel. He has been allowed the closest."

Castiel takes a step towards Dean and hears a low growl.

Jane steps in front of the two men. "Please let me talk with him, alone. Do you trust me?"

Castiel looks at the doctor then to the bed and nods, "yes, I hope you can help. I will be outside if you need anything."

Jane nods and watches them leave. Once it's just her and Dean the growling stops. She takes that as a good sign. "Hello Dean, my name is Jane. I am Balthazar's daughter. I'm here to see how you are doing. May I come closer?"

Dean lifts his head and looks to the doorway. "Are you going to try to get me to eat too?"

"Well… that would be good, but no that's not why I'm here." She takes a few steps closer, keeping her eyes on Dean. "Castiel is worried, very worried about you."

Dean sits up straight and Jane gets a good look at Dean's protruding abdomen. "Looks like you are going to start a family there, Dean."

Dean wipes his cheek and nods, "yeah, me and Castiel are having twins."

"Twins! Well that's cause for celebration. If it's such great news why won't you let him celebrate with you?"

Dean looks down at his abdomen and sobs, "I'm a blimp! What alpha would want me when I look like this?"

"Is that what you think? That Castiel will not want to be with you because you are carrying his pups?" she smiles softly. "He has been frantic you were ill and has been very concerned you didn't want him." She laughs quietly, "Men are so difficult, honestly, talk to him."

"He has not touched me sexually since we found out I was pregnant. He doesn't want me." Dean turns to sob into a pillow again.

Jane gets to the bed and sits down, reaching a hand out to brush Dean's short hair between her fingers. "He can't have penetrative sex with you, but have you asked for some oral stimulation?"

Dean shakes his head into the pillow. "Well there you go. He doesn't know what's wrong unless you talk to him and growling at him and throwing things will not get the message you want across Dean. How about if I talk to him for you? There is another option. If he is willing you could penetrate him instead. Communication is very important in any relationship. Males seem to forget that and when there isn't a female to remind them and bridge the gender issues this happens." She rubs small circles down Dean's back.

Dean whimpers softly at the touch. "Okay."

"Now that that's settled can I take a look at how you are progressing and maybe get you to eat something? You are eating to feed two more mouths and they need lots of yummy food."

Dean rolls over and lifts up his shirt. Jane opens her medical bag and gives Dean a full examination. He is doing well, everything is good and the pups are growing well. She gets Dean to eat the entire sandwich and drink the glass of orange juice before she heads to the door to see if Castiel is still there.

The alpha is sitting against the door. He stands quickly when he feels the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Jane off the Nelphilim in the show, but the purple eyes is a touch my friend asked for- XIEL


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took soo long to post. I wanted to write the perfect smut scene and it just didn't seem plausible so I did a major overhaul and this is what myself and my consultant came up with.   
> Plus stupid me broke my leg just in time for Winter and have been neglecting my stories.

"Is he okay? Is everything good? What's wrong?" Castiel has so many questions. Why doesn't he get a manual on how to deal with certain things?

"Relax, Castiel, alpha, he is perfectly healthy, carrying twins even. He is just feeling very insecure about his body and his sexual needs. He says you have not lain with him since you found out about the pregnancy. You may not be able to have sex with him, but there is the option of reversing and I only suggest it as an option because he is male. He just needs you to hold him and reassure him he is attractive."

Castiel groans at the realization that she is correct. He has purposely not come to bed to hold him because he was worried he'd want to mate him and he knows he can't. It never occurred to him to cuddle with Dean and tell him he thinks he's attractive as his abdomen grows. He thought Dean wanted his space to den and prepare for the arrival. Oh how wrong he has been! He hugs the doctor and rushes into the room, ignoring the growl that he hears coming from Dean.

"Dean, stop it. If you want something all you have to do is say so. I love you and will never stop loving you. I would pound you into the mattress every night if I could, please know that. Don't be mad at me. We are partners and I want to share the joy of seeing our pups grow in your belly." He kisses Dean's head, then his cheek and finally places a deep sensual kiss upon Dean's lips. "You are beautiful. Let me show you how much I need you." He leans in to whisper in Dean's ear, nipping at the shell of his ear. "I love you, Dean." He pulls away to look Dean in the eyes.

Dean's eyes travel down to look at his swollen belly, hand rubbing over the bulge. "Even like this?"

Cass kisses Dean's surprised lips, pulling away to give Dean this complete, undivided attention, "especially like this."

Dean wraps his fingers in his alpha's messy dark hair and kisses him with force. Their mouths work in unison, licking and biting.

Cass' fingers start at the back of Dean's head, running down his neck and over his shirt. When Cass reaches the hem of Dean's stretched shirt he slips his finger under the fabric and pushes it up to reveal Dean's abdomen. Cass looks down at his mate with adoration. "You are beautiful."

Dean shies away or tries to but Cass is not allowing it. With some help from Dean Castiel gets the shirt off his lover and is tossed to the floor.

The alpha grabs his omega by the hand and pulls him to his feet. Dean stands with Cass' aid and is slowly walked backwards towards the wall. Dean smiles when he feels him comes into contact with the wooden wall.

Cass trails soft, tender kisses down Dean's neck and chest. As he kisses his way down Dean he gets down on his knees, hands and lips tracing the swollen belly of his mate. Cass looks up, making eye contact as he moves lower, fingers finding the elastic waist band of the baggy sweat pants Dean has hanging low on his hips. "Nothing is more important to me than your needs and love." Cass grins slightly at the realization that Dean is not wearing any boxers.

Dean leans against the wall, letting the wood take nearly all his weight as his alpha shows his adoration.

Cass licks his hand and wraps it around Dean's semi-hard cock, giving slow strokes. He nips at Dean's hip, sucking a bruise into the heated flesh.

Dean's head hits the wall with a clunk as he runs his fingers through his alpha's messy dark hair, trying to remember this for later.

Cass feels Dean getting into the foreplay and moves to engulf the now fully erect cock in front of his face. He takes in the head, sucking the slit with his tongue, swirling it around the tip as he slides down, taking in the entire length. He hollows out his cheeks, humming around the shaft as his hand cups Dean's engorged balls, massaging them as he gives Dean a blowjob to rival all others.

Dean feels light headed as Cass licks, sucks and slurps at this cock. His knees give way when Cass presses a single finger at the rim of his slick entrance. Dean's hand automatically goes to protect his belly from the fall.

Castiel holds up Dean's weight, hands braced against the wall, Dean's thighs resting on his forearms.

It takes Dean a few seconds to realize he's still against the wall and not on the floor. He opens his eyes to see Cass keeping him upright. He takes his hands from cradling his belly to get Cass' attention. "Cass, baby, I need to get off my feet and I can't let you take on my weight. Can we move this to the bed?"

Cass pops off Dean's throbbing member to nod. He gets to his feet and swoops Dean up in his arms seconds later, not even letting Dean walk back to the soft bed. He lies his mate upon the mattress tenderly and kneels between his legs.

Dean smiles as he runs his hand down Cass' face, lovingly tracing his features with his fingers, memorizing the perfection contained there. "I love you, Cass." They share a tender kiss before Dean breaks away and tries to roll on to his knees. Cass helps him up onto his knees, holding him by his hips as Dean places his hands on the headboard of the bed for support. The mattress feels great on his knees and legs.

Cass watches as Dean assumes the position and bites his bottom lip, trying to control his dominant nature at watching Dean present himself for mating. "I can't," Cass mumbles out, avoiding looking at Dean's ass and fluttering hole.

Dean turns his head and nods, "I know Cass, but I want you to make me come another way."

Cass nods his understanding as he kneels between Dean's spread legs, hand palming his still restricted erection. "How do you want to do this?"

Dean answers with a hip thrust back, pushing his ass against Cass' clothed crotch.

Cass groans at the friction, slipping his jeans down to his knees and pressing his cock against Dean's left butt cheek, needing some friction.

"Finger fuck me Cass," Dean growls out as his hand wraps around his cock, pumping hard and fast, knowing he's not going to last long.

Cass growls, as he presses his chest and crotch flush to Dean's body. His right hand circles Dean's slick entrance as he slips his middle finger in, pushes past the ring of muscles slowly, adding a second finger as his body ruts against Dean's.

Dean lifts his head, turning to face Cass for a passionate kiss. Cass rubs his hand over Dean's stomach lovingly as he fucks Dean's ass three fingers deep now.

Cass shifts his body back to rest between Dean's spread legs once again, fingers still fucking Dean.

Dean gasps when he feels the hard cock rut between his cheeks, slick with pre-come. "Cass you can't!"

Cass growls as his hip thrusts pick up speed, cock not getting enough friction. The alpha shifts his stance and sighs when his cock slips rubs against the outside of Dean's thigh.

Dean catches on to Cass' intentions once he feels Cass' cock rub against his hip. He quickly wraps his hands around his cock, and Cass' jerking them both off, hard and fast. He groans when Cass' fingers brush against his sweet spot and feels his legs tremble from the sensation.

Cass catches Dean's body, holding it up, pressing their hips together, creating a rhythm for Dean to jerk off to. The alpha opens his mouth to growl and sinks his teeth into his omega possessively. He licks and sucks the bitten spot, lessening the pain Dean must have felt.

Their hips buck in unison as Dean jerks him and Cass, wrists working to keep the pace. Cass shoots his load moments before Dean, fingers clenched in a full body spasm. He shoots his load, coating Dean's fingers, come dripping to the sheets beneath them. Dean pumps his own cock, matching Cass' hip thrusts as he orgasms as well. Cass uses the little concentration he can muster to not collapse upon his pregnant mate, he rolls to the side and falls on the mattress with a grunt, Dean lets his body slide to the side, following Cass, wanting, needing the intimate connection involved in post-orgasm touching.

Cass feels Dean's body press against his chest and hums, not even opening his eyes to reach out and pull Dean into a loving embrace, kissing Dean's neck.

They lie like this for five minutes before Cass whispers into Dean's ear, "I'm sorry I haven't made time to be intimate with you. Running a pack is a lot of work and I've missed my most beloved partner helping me."

Dean nuzzles into the touch. "I've missed you. Did she tell you it's twins?"

"Yes, yes she did. Don't ever think for a second that I don't love or want you in my bed. It's just stressful and I'm exhausted nearly every night. Make me find time Dean, don't let it get like this, especially after they are born. We are mates and I love you."

"I love you too Cass." Dean wiggles his butt against Cass' hardening cock.

"Round two?" Cass chuckles as he shifts, pulling Dean in closer.

"Do you have time? 'Cause I'm almost always horny." Dean ducks his head away from Cass, ashamed to admit his weakness.

"Dean, I will make time. Balthazar and Gabriel can handle it for an hour... or two. I must keep my mate happy and sexually sated before I leave him alone in our room to think I don't want him there or find his body unappealing to me. Honestly Dean your body is like melted gold dipped in sparkles. I love every freckle and curve. If you ever think otherwise I will just have to make your eyes roll back and your head exploded to prove it."

Dean grins and nods, "it's a deal. I need more reassurance though."

Cass grins as he pushes up onto his elbows and rolls Dean to face him.

Needless to the say Castiel doesn't get anything pack related dealt with for the rest of the day, except that Jane is the new pack doctor.

 

Jane is welcomed into the pack with open arms, no one even questions who her mother is. Balthazar has his hands full fending off the suitors for his daughter. In the end she chooses a strong minded beta named Criel. He is tall, with a toned build, longish black hair long enough to cover his eyes, which are a chocolate brown. He has a very distinguishable scar through his right eyebrow from where he got into a fight with his father over which pack he wanted to claim his loyalty. She chose him for his strong values about pack pride and family. They are seen running through the woods at night howling and play fighting as they go.  
\----------------------------------  
After a few weeks Dean is ready to give birth and the entire pack is in a frenzy of excitement. Jane is pulled away from her new friends and mate to aid Dean in the arrival of the alpha's newest editions to the pack. Castiel of course helps Dean in the process as well. The alpha is seriously reconsidering having anymore pups if the way Dean is howling and yelling at him is anyway to judge. Dean is lying on his back on a small medical cot that Jane had ordered in for them. Neither Dean nor Castiel wanted their bedroom intruded upon for the birth and the bed was better off as well. Castiel tries his best to stay with his mate throughout but Dean is squeezing his hand to the point of it going blue and the nail marks are starting to bleed. He pushes through though.

"He doesn't mean it Castiel. I assure you it's just the pain that's yelling at you, not him." The young doctor pats her alpha's shoulder.

"I know Jane, it just does not make the verbal abuse any more bearable. My arm is hurting though." Cass hisses as Jane turns the alpha's forearm to examine the nail marks closer.

"Wow, he's a strong omega."

Cass looks at this other arm, rubbing the bruises as he murmurs, "you're telling me."

"Don't worry Alpha, you'll be fine as soon as you both see the beautiful little lives you've created." She wipes Dean's sweaty brow, checking his body temperature in the process.

The look on the doctor's face makes Cass' stomach do a flip. "What is it Jane?"

"Nothing." She gives a weak smile, but it's obvious she's lying.

Castiel can see the colour draining from the doctor's face, but he can't tell why. Dean is screaming and grunting as he kicks a table beside the gurney, knocking the contents to scatter to the ground.

"It's not nothing, tell me!" Cass pulls his hand from Dean's strong grip and shoves the small doctor up against the wall of the small room they are in.

She hisses as the oxygen from her lungs is pushed from her body by the violent movement. She gasps as she feels the floor disappear from beneath her feet. "Stop," she whimpers out, kicking the wall.

The noise causes Gabriel to enter the room to see what all the noise is about and is at Castiel, pulling him from Jane in a second. "Castiel! This is not like you! Can't leave you unattended for the birth of your kids even." He has Castiel thrown against the opposite wall with a grunt.

As Jane feels the floor again she collapses to the ground with a groan, rubbing at her soon to be bruised shoulders. She shoots a glare towards Castiel but sighs after she hears Dean whimper from the gurney. The omega is looking for his mate.

She gets to her feet slowly, pulling her hair out of her face. She stands by Dean for a few moments, making sure Dean is not too distressed by the action in the room before she slips around the room as Gabriel keeps Castiel's attention off her.

She tosses Castiel a pair of surgical scrubs. "Put these on if you want to stay in here, if not get out."

Castiel catches the pants and shirt, confused. He looks up at the doctor, quizzically, but clues in after a scream from Dean. He's at Dean's side instantly, pushing past Gabriel with a shoulder bump.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me. I'd fight as many alphas as it takes to protect you, you know that, right?" He leans down to place a kiss on Dean's forehead lovingly.

He looks up at Jane, apologetically, dipping his head down to show submission in the situation. "Just tell us what is wrong, please," he pleads as he rubs his hand down Dean's exposed bicep.

"Simply put, Dean's burning up, they are all in danger if the temperature doesn't come down and soon." She looks up from digging through a drawer in the wall cabinet. She's just glad that the pack was financially stable enough to afford the most expensive of medical equipment because Dean's going to need it if this gets bad.

"How do we get his fever down?"

"Ice, antibiotics and drugs, lots of them." She pulls a bottle from the drawer and grabs a syringe, filling it with the liquid. She squeezes out the air bubbles and sticks it into the IV in Dean's arm.

"Gabriel, ice, now!" Cass barks off the order as he starts to strip out of his shirt and pants and puts the medical scrubs on instead.

Gabriel nods, running from the room. He knows nothing is more important at the moment than keeping Dean and Castiel happy.

"What did you give him?"

"Broad spectrum antibiotic. If the babies are still in distress we'll have to operate."

Castiel strokes Dean's cheek reassuringly, "it's okay Dean, it's going to be okay." He's reassuring himself in the process as well.

Jane's trying to stay professional, but it's hard especially after spending so much time with Dean during the past month. "Relax Castiel, he's in good hands. Just try to stay calm, for Dean's sake and the babies. Operating is the last resort."

Cass nods, but doesn't break eye contact with Dean, knowing Dean's getting scared now. His heart rate is accelerating. He has to keep Dean from freaking out and stressing out. Castiel kneels down to be level with Dean's head and whispers, "I know you're worried but trust me, trust in your alpha. Everything's going to be okay, we'll be a family of four soon and you'll be bossing me around again, I promise it."

Jane can't contain her smile at hearing the endearing tone in Castiel's voice. He loves his omega, more than his own life.

Castiel's left hand ventures to Dean's swollen belly and rubs a gentle circle around Dean's pushed out bellybutton. "I can't wait to meet our children. How about you Dean?"

Dean just nods as he turns his head down to his belly as well. "They want to meet us too, I can tell."

"That's great." The doctor checks Dean's temperature again and shakes her head at Castiel, indicating the temperature is not receding.

Just then Gabriel and Balthazar return with bags of ice, dumping them in a metallic basin beside Dean. Castiel and Jane thank them as they leave, nodding.

The two pour handfuls of ice around Dean on the gurney and wait. Castiel keeps holding Dean's hand, not even wincing when Dean screams in pain, squeezing his hand. The nail marks are bleeding and Castiel doesn't even look like he notices, too intent upon making sure Dean's fever is going down and keeping him calm.

After ten minutes Dean's temperature is going down and the babies' heart beats are getting stronger. Castiel thanks his lucky stars they don't need to take surgical measures, that would impede Dean's chances of conceiving and carrying to full term afterwards. Female omegas can have c-sections, but male omegas are more complex.

Six hours later Castiel is proud to announce he is the father of a boy and girl. They decide upon the names West and Justice. Both babies are healthy and doing well. Dean is tired but recovering well in their comfy bed.

It takes Gabriel an hour before he's attempting to sneak into the room to take a picture of the babies. Everyone is excited and can't wait to see them.

Castiel wakes up at hearing the bedroom door creak open. Dean is holding his daughter while Castiel is holding his son. He glares at the intruder and growls deep in his throat until Gabriel backs out, looking scared. The noise seems to soothe West, he nuzzles against his daddy more. Castiel smiles as it sinks in that he made this beautiful bundle of joy. He shifts West to his other arm so he can wraps his arm around his mate. He falls asleep almost immediately, not noticing Gabriel sneaking back in a few minutes later and snapping his picture.

 

Dean gets a very distressed phone call from Sam three days later. According to his younger brother John has flipped his lid and is now arranging Sam to be mated to an omega from a pack down south. The demon pack has a rather strict alpha, Crowley and his mate Abbadon. John is concerned with improving his pack territory and reputation and the best way to do that is through mating marriages.

Sam on the other hand, is dead set against the omega John and Crowley have decided upon. Ruby is a tall blonde haired, blue eyed beauty that the pack is having a hard time mating off, as she tends to have a lying issue and the fact she can manipulate many of the betas doesn't help any.

Dean can't believe his dad would do such a thing. John obviously has not taken to the fact he lost Dean to a rival pack, and was coerced into forming alliance with that pack because his eldest son was carrying his grandchildren. The omega knows he owes Sam so much for his brother protecting him and helping him all those years since his first heat. He has to try to convince his dad how ridiculous arranging a marriage for Sam is.

Dean and Castiel put their twins into car seats and make their way to the usual meeting spot for the two packs. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that Sam has had his hazel eyes on the beta Sarah in the pack. She comes from a strong family and shares most of the same interests Sam has.

Dean pulls the Impala into the clearing, parking it and waiting for Gabriel and Balthazar to park beside them before exiting the car, leaving the twins in the car with Gabriel to watch over them as they slept.

Castiel pulls Dean away from the car, reluctantly. "Come on Dean the sooner we resolve this with your father the sooner the twins can meet their grandpa and grandma. I'm certain they'll just love them, we all do."

Dean take one last glance back to the rear of his car before he allows Castiel to walk him to the other pack.

"Dad," the omega says in greeting, making sure it's curt and formal so he knows that Dean is not pleased to be pulled away from his newborns. He pulls Castiel's arms around his waist as a form of comfort and protection.

"Dean, I still don't see what this matter has to do with you or your pack." John grits his teeth, keeping his annoyance contained.

"Well it's simple, Sam called to fill me in on the bullshit you're trying to pull. It's the twentieth century, there aren't arranged marriages anymore and you know it!" He leans forward, getting marginally closer to his former alpha.

"It seems that I can't trust in my boys to make the correct decisions in life." He turns to Castiel, "no offence Castiel."

Castiel's arms tighten around Dean instinctively, finding lots of offence in that statement. He regains his composure and tries to brush off the insult.

At this Sam, who was standing to the side of the arguing alphas and mates enters the argument. "Dad, I am an adult, I may not be an alpha but I want the right to make my own choices in life. Why do you consider any child you have that is not an alpha to be a disgrace to you? Have we not done what you asked of us? Proved loyalty to the pack at all costs? What me and Dean did was not to shame you, it was to prove that we can take care of ourselves. I just want the freedom to choose my own destiny!" Sam steps away from John to stand beside his brother, crossing his arms across his chest.

Dean reaches a hand out and places it on his little brother's shoulder, "I didn't choose this role in a pack, it was forced upon me. Do you think male omegas feel pack honour the first time they experience a heat? No, we feel shame, shame to our pack that we can't lead when we first thought we could. To be ordered around and treated like breeding mules is worse. I have known a male omega that didn't get the opportunities I did. He perservered through the worst circumstances I could ever imagine. And you know what Dad, he's strong for it but I'd never want someone to be forced into something and that's what you'd be doing here. Forcing Sam, your own son, into a relationship with someone he doesn't want and making him do things for the pack. I fail to see the difference. Would you have mated me off to a pack for your own gain? Would I have been a pawn in your eyes?" Dean's torn between getting in John's face and hiding in Cass' arms.

John stares at his eldest son with a look of anger and finally understanding at the end.

Castiel hushes Dean when he starts to shake uncontrollably, "It's okay Dean, that would never have happened, I doubt John is that heartless." He shoots a death glare the alpha's way, daring him to contradict him. "I know as an alpha there are many stressful decisions to make on a daily basis, but forcing your son into a marriage is not the way to solve an issue. Your sons love you and want your approval and not just their alpha's approval, but their father's as well and this is not the way to go about getting their respect or love."

Kate, who was standing behind John, holding little Adam's hand steps forward to add to the conversation. "I agree with them John, freedom to choose a mate is important. No addition to pack territory is worth losing not just a member of the pack but your son. You don't want to lose Sam's love and Dean is the way to strengthen alliances. Thanks to his choice in a mate we now have strong bonds to a powerful pack bordering our lands. Allying with the Demons and the Angels could backfire. We'd be best to respectfully decline Crowley's offer, stating Sam has fallen for someone already."

Both Dean and Castiel give a fond smile to John's mate, thankful that she can talk some sense into the stubborn alpha.

Moments later the Winchester alpha admits, "I was under great pressure to take Ruby into the pack in exchange for roaming rights to the Demon's territory."

Castiel hugs Dean tight before he speaks again, "I must divulge that Crowley did proposition me two years ago, trying to get me to take his daughter Meg as his mate. I flat out refused the request, stating I was not interested in taking on female omegas as a mate." He hears Dean's shock in this news and tries to avoid his mate's confused expression. He sighs when Dean looks up, "Crowley was not much better than Naomi in that respect and started introducing all his male betas for myself to meet. It took the alpha a year to realize I was not interested in joining their pack." Castiel kisses the tip of Dean's nose in reassurance. "Don't worry Dean, I knew who I was meant to be with, I just hadn't met you yet."

"That and the demons are, well for lack of a better word, demonic. They lie and cheat on their mates. And it would create tension with my pack if you allied with them as well. I'd hate to admit it but many of my betas and omegas have had dealings with Crowley and his wolves. It would be easier for Dean and myself if you declined the offer John. I don't wish to force you but just know that if you agreed I could not promise my pack's full allegiance to your pack. As it stands now we are strongly bonded by the twins, but Dean may need to choose sides and recant your pack. Are you willing to lose both sons over gaining some land? I hope that is not how you view your offspring."

John takes a second to take in the new information. He sighs, shoulders sagging in defeat. "I agree with your logic Castiel. Dean and Sam are my sons, even if they aren't the alphas I was hoping for they have made me proud, as an alpha and a father. Dean looks very happy with you Castiel and that's all I want in the end. I don't want Sam to resent me and I don't want to lose my grandchildren before I even get to meet them. Sam can mate whomever he chooses, I'll decline the Demons."

Everyone takes a sigh of relief at the final decision. Dean and Sam hug, patting backs, Castiel shakes Sam's hand, but gets pulled into a hug as well. John and his sons don't hug, Winchesters don't hug, except for Dean and Sam, on special occasions that is.

After all the excitement dies down and Sam has pulled Sarah into an ethusastic hug and kiss they move on to the second reason for the packs meeting.

Sam stated over the phone that John and Kate are happy to hear that Dean and Castiel have started their family with a boy and a girl. Dean wants to show his twins off. He quickly jogs back to the Impala with Castiel a few steps behind him. They unbuckle the newborns from their car seats and carry them to the group, Dean holding his daughter, Cass his son. As the couple stand in front of the pack Sam sneaks a quick peek. He grins widely. Any parent knows that all it takes is holding your (grand)child once and you are bonded. That's what Dean was planning on when he passed little Justice dressed in a green frilly dress over to his dad to hold, the tough looking alpha broke into a grin nearly immediately. She was an expert in the art of winning over hearts. She opened her big green eyes at just the right moment and grabbed John's pinky between her tiny hands. That's all it took. John was now putty in their hands.

Kate brought Adam to meet the twins as well. The four year old didn't understand what the big deal was over two babies but he got to pet their heads all the same. Castiel knelt down to Adam's level and helped him hold West in his arms. Somehow Cass knew his son and Adam were going to be troublemakers and best friends, even if they were four years apart.

Sam was so happy to be free from the soul-sucking whore that he offered to babysit the twins whenever Dean and Castiel wanted a break and didn't want to hand Justice back to her daddy afterwards. She was just such a well behaved baby.

Sarah grinned at the look of such a huge guy holding such a small baby in his arms. It looked comical, but it also looked forboding.

Dean was excited when he officially announced as the godfather to Thomas and Sheppard Winchester less than a year later. Identical twins even.

Neither brother knew their destiny when they reached maturity, but both now know they got their happy ending, even if they hit a bump or two.

Dean and Castiel have a daughter just after Sam and Sarah and bask in the joy of parenthood together.

John finally gets his alpha son. Adam grows to be a strong leader and the next Winchester alpha.


End file.
